You Are What You Love
by Lostkid27
Summary: She smiled. "You're not the hero everyone wants you to be. You're a murderer. You're a horrible older brother. You're not someone who dwells in their thoughts. Damon, you're afraid and I accept that, because that's who you are. You're all of those things and everyone who tries to change just doesn't understand. Make them understand. Make them see who Damon Salvatore is." DamonxOOC
1. Prologue

**My Second TVD Story! (Claps) . Another Damon Story, But With My Own Character. I Thought, I'd Give This OOC Thing A Try.**

**Review?**

**Summary : She smiled. "Then, Damon, that's who you are. You're not the hero everyone wants you to be, Elena wants you to be. You're a murderer. You're a horrible older brother. You're not someone who dwells in their thoughts. Damon, you're afraid...and I accept that, because that's who you are. You're all of those things and everyone who tries to change just doesn't understand. Make them understand, make them see who Damon Salvatore really is." DamonxOOC**

**OOC played by : Kristen Stewart (Blonde)**

**Disclaimer : I Own NOTHING (other then my own characters) !**

* * *

**Story inspiration : "Save Rock and Roll." - Fall Out Boy ft. Elton John**

**Prologue : Damon Salvatore**

_She blew the smoke out her mouth, watching as it floated around her. It was rare for her hair to be out, but it was. _

_"Smoking is bad for you." A voice suddenly said next to her. "You know that right?" _

_She rolled her eyes. "You're bad for me." She muttered, forgetting just for the moment, that he could hear everything she says. He is a vampire, after all. _

_It was silent But they both had words they wanted to spill. She looked at him. _

_"You're not drunk?" She asked, sarcasm lacing her voice. "How surprising." _

_He didn't bother replying. Their love-hate friendship was starting to grow on him. The moon shined down on the both of them, reflecting off of their pale skin. __  
_

_She rested her head back against the tree, her hair __getting, momentarily, stuck on the hard edges._

_"Damon?" her voice caught him off guard. He was enjoying the silence. The peaceful aroma the girl had around her. "What do you love?" _

_The answer was easy, "Elena." there was no hesitation. _

_She chuckled, before sucking another drag out of the cigarette. Damon would be the one to misunderstand her question. He never seemed to listen. Like, really listen. He stared at her, watching as the smoke left her mouth, once again. _

_"I asked you what you love, not who you love." she sighed before turning her head towards his. "What you don't understand is, you are what you love, not who loves you. If we're gonna do this, you have to know what you love." _

_She didn't bother letting him know about the feelings she had towards him. She feelings she grew in the short amount of time that she knew him. She cursed herself because of it. It was ironic, almost story-like. You know, when the girl, the one who's sole mission was to take out the bad guy, but then she gets to know him and realizes she better then any woman he's ever been with. He's better then any man she's ever been with. _

_Those stories were always, pathetic to her. _

_'Why take your eyes off the prize? Why get to know the bad guy? That's not your job.' she would ask herself. She didn't know why, but she was still drawn to those types of stories, no matter how much she hated them. _

_She could feel his eyes on her, wanting her to look at him. Like, really look at him. But she __didn't. Instead she shook the thoughts and emotions off and sat up straighter. She took one more drag of the cigarette and then smushed it, into the tree, dropping it afterwards. She turned to look up at the moon and then looked back at Damon, deciding to look into his eyes. _

_She ignored the thoughts and memories that penetrated her mind. The thoughts, the memories that belonged to Damon. It was getting easier for her to do; something she was glad about. _

_"Call me," she began. "when you know what you love." _

_She climbed down the short tree and began to walk through the forest. She knew about the vampires and the werewolves that could kill her at any moment, but she didn't care. She couldn't die anyway. _

_Silas's orders. _

_She was at the edge of the forest when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She answered it, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. Not bothering to say a word. _

_"I love killing innocent people. I love torturing my brother. I love running from my problems. I love staying in the past because i'm afraid of the future. I'm afraid of right now. I love not thinking because then I'm free. I'm free from...this. I don't- I don't know how I'll save Stefan, and i'm afraid.__" His voice was deep and soft. The words that escaped his mouth seemed to lift the weight that's been on his shoulders. He was never able to admit those to anyone. No one would listen. Everyone expected him to have the answers, but he didn't._

_She smiled. "Then, Damon, that's who you are. You're not the hero everyone wants you to be, Elena wants you to be. You're a murderer. You're a horrible older brother. You're not someone who dwells in their thoughts. Damon, you're afraid...and I accept that, because that's who you are. You're all of those things and everyone who tries to change just doesn't understand. Make them understand, make them see who Damon Salvatore really is."_

_He smiled. _

_"But first, let's take down Silas." _

_He knew there was a reason he liked being around her._


	2. Chapter One : Are You Living?

**Review?**

**Disclaimer : I Own NOTHING (other then my own characters) ! **

* * *

**Previously:**

**Prologue: Damon Salvatore**

_She smiled. "Then, Damon, that's who you are. You're not the hero everyone wants you to be, Elena wants you to be. You're a murderer. You're a horrible older brother. You're not someone who dwells in their thoughts. Damon, you're afraid...and I accept that, because that's who you are. You're all of those things and everyone who tries to change just doesn't understand. Make them understand, make them see who Damon Salvatore really is."_

_He smiled._

_"But first, let's take down Silas."_

_He knew there was a reason he liked being around her._

* * *

_**Song of the Chapter : "1901" - Pheonix**_

_**Chapter One : "Are You Living?"**_

"What's he doing?"

Popping a cheeto in her mouth as she held the phone in between her shoulder and her head, the girl used both hands to raise the binoculars to her pale blue eyes. "Hm. Same as usual; kissing on that girlfriend of his."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah." She confirmed, letting the binoculars hang around her neck. She popped another cheeto in her mouth, and licked her fingers before holding the phone with her left hand. "Girlfriend. She's pretty too. Brunette, innocent face, brown eyes. I ran a background check on her, two names popped up, each with the same face."

"Which was?"

"Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert."

"Their relation to each other?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. The system says they shouldn't know who the other is, but their physical appearance says other wise. In fact, the system also states that Katherine Pierce should have died a long time ago." She heard keys on a keyboard clicking in the background of the other end. "Double checking?"

"You can never be too sure." the voice on the other end paused. "Why'd you say she should be dead?"

"Well, sir, according to my calculations, she is 540 years old." she answered. "Since she was, indeed, born in the year 1473. You only live that long in Biblical terms."

"That's strange." the person agreed.

The girl picked up the binoculars again, peeking through. She brought her eyebrows together in confusion. They weren't anywhere in her human eyesight. She brought her head up, peeking into every room in the house. There was a reason she picked the tree, that she was currently, sitting in. Hidden by leaves and branches, she knew they couldn't have seen her and ran off.

Noticing the girls silence, the person spoke. "Noah, is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah." she lied. "Listen, boss, let me call you back later?" she hung up before her boss could reply.

'Where did they go?' she asked herself, slipping her phone in her shoulder bag. She swung her feet, absentmindedly, still looking through the binoculars.

What she didn't know was that, the two people that she was looking for was now behind the tree looking up at her.

"Can we just kill her?" Damon Salvatore whined, lowly. Elena shook her head. She loves her boyfriend, she swear she does. Sometimes, though, she wants the smack the stupidity out of him.

"No, Damon. We can't kill her." Elena stated. Damon smirked as he leaned down to lick her neck.

"You're hungry." he accused. "And she smells delicious."

His voice was soft but stabbed threw her like a million knives. She couldn't help but, now, focus on the way the girls' blood smelt underneath her skin. She could hear her heart beating and could see the veins that traveled down the girls' arms, invisible to the human eye.

She gulped. She was still new to the resisting of human blood.

Damon could feel Elena's hesitation and it was then that he decided that he should stop Joking.

"I'm joking, Elena." He admitted, stealing her attention. "Let's just leave."

She looked at him for a few more seconds and then she let a large smile appear on her lips. She grabbed Damon's face in between her hands and smashed her lips on his.

"I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed. "Old Damon would have drank her blood and then compelled her to forget! You've changed so much." She cooed.

Damon appreciated the kiss and her admiration, but he didn't like the constant reminders of his changing. Playing the 'good' guy was still foreign to him. This was always Stefan's job.

Thinking of Stefan, dampened his mood. He still had yet to find him. He hoped he knew Damon was looking for him as quick and smart as he could, but you have to know Damn, to understand, that he wasn't as smart as Stefan.

Thats' his own self opinion anyway.

Elena grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the tree, pulling him deeper into the forest.

"I only have a few more hours here," she reminded him. He groaned and she laughed. "What should we do?"

He smirked that famous smirk of his, pushing her back against a random tree. His form stood over here; his eyes staring down in lust. He raised his hands and put his palms on the tree behind her, boxing her in. Leaning down, he kissed her neck.

"I can name a few things." He muttered in her neck.

...

"You lost him?" The girls' boss asked as she stood before him. She nodded.

"How did you lose him?" he asked, in disbelief.

"I was on the phone talking to you and I got distracted." His shoulders dropped a bit. "I was there the rest of the night and didn't see any bit of him or his girlfriend."

Sighing, he folded his hands together on his desk. "Noah, this man is suspected of killing hundreds, maybe thousands, of people. I put you on the job of taking him down because you are the best agent in this firm. You can't get distracted so easily, even though I do apologize for being your source of distractions last night."

She nodded her head once. "I understand, sir, and I accept your apology."

"Ask around." He said, sitting back in his chair, loosening his tie a bit. "Its' a small town, someone has to have seen him."

"Alrighty sir." And with them she left his office.

She ignored the stares of envy from her co-workers as she left the firm. she was a private investigator. Most firms had at least ten. Her deep blonde hair was swept up in a ponytail, single pieces of hair sticking out. She used her last pair of contacts yesterday, so now she was stuck with her glasses until she ordered more. She held files to her side, deciding to read them at the Starbucks down the street before she made her way back to Mystic Falls.

"Iced cappuccino, please." She ordered, looking down into her wallet.

"That'll be $6.39." The cashier replied, after grabbing a premade cappuccino out of the freezer. She took a ten dollar bill out of her wallet and passed it to him, taking her cappuccino from him. She wrapped her lips around the straw and sipped the beverage as he got her, her change.

"$3.61 is your change." He said with a smile. She smiled and nodded, cupping her change in her hand. Making her way to an empty seat by a window, she sat on the tall chair, slapping the files down on the table. She took another sip of her cappuccino before slipping open one file.

A familiar face stared at her first, considering the fact she was following him for the last couple of days.

Damon Salvatore.

She studied his dark hair, and light eyes. He face was strong but held mystery and she could see the hints of anger in his eyes, along with the sadness on his lips. Whenever he took this self picture he was upset about something, it made her curious about what that was. She read the short summary of who he was and then flipped to the next page. Another picture. This time with another guy.

Stefan Salvatore, younger brother of Damon Salvatore.

In this picture Damon's arm hung loosely on Stefan's shoulders, with a cocky grin. Stefan was shooting Damon an annoyed look, but you could still see the amusement, as if they were joking before snapping the black and white picture.

From what she knew, he disappeared months ago. She skimmed through the information on Damon's family history.

Parents: unknown. Sibling: Stefan Salvator. Birthplace: unknown...unknown. Unknown. Unknown. Unknown...etc.

She raised an eyebrow. She'd ask about that later. She flipped the page, her eyes coming in contact with those pair of blue orbs. More information that stated unknown. She kept flipping, counting the amount of 'unknown' information there was.

96. That was out of 101.

She came to the conclusion that Damon Salvatore was, indeed, a mysterious man. But he was very attractive. She realized she would have to be the one to find out who he really was and she honestly didn't care about what lengths she had to go through.

That _is_ why she choose to major in this field. She was addicted to the risk. It wasn't life, if you wasn't living.


End file.
